


If you won't be my Pokémon...

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Christmas Gifts 2018 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Vore, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Green's been eyeing Mewtwo for a while, but some cheeky kid's come in to ruin her fun! She's going to need to turn to desperate measures...





	If you won't be my Pokémon...

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libidodo

Cerulean Cave was the home to one of the strongest Pokémon in Kanto, an experiment conducted by the scientists at Cinnabar that had gone rogue and hidden itself away. This was the perfect prey for the brown-haired trainer known only as Green, who was stoked to finally get her hands on something that would lend her an edge over those that she coveted.

There was only a slight problem with what she had in mind… the fact that somebody else might’ve had the idea to capture said Pokémon before her. Indeed, the moment she showed up in the bottom of the riverside cave was the moment she heard the sound of a poke ball collapsing against the ground. She was too late.

The trainer rushed over to where she knew the Pokémon would’ve been waiting, only to see a young boy standing there with a stupidly goofy smile on his face. “Well, if he’s going to stop my fun, why don’t I just…” Green muttered to herself, before chucking a poke ball of her own at the youth.

The boy cried out in slight pain and rubbed the back of his head before turning around and seeing the strange-minded trainer just standing at the edge of the water he had just crossed half an hour ago. A chill ran down his spine as he took a step back, gulping as the older girl approached him with a disturbingly wide smile on her face.

“Hello there! Sorry about the poke ball, I thought you were a Pokémon!” Green chimed happily, which caused the boy to take another step backwards. “I’m Green, and I just so happened to be looking for that big and scary Mewtwo that’s been hanging around here… And if I’m not mistaken, you just caught the guy, didn’t you?” She continued rather accusatorily as she stepped closer to counter the boy’s back steps.

“Now, don’t you know that it’s rude to take things that belong to others? I really deserved to catch that Mewtwo, I’ve been waiting to have my hands on something that strong for a loooooong time…” Green said, her tone growing more and more off putting as she continued to walk towards the boy, only for him to bump against the wall of the cave when there wasn’t any more ground to retreat onto.

This finally prompted the boy to fight back with his back against the wall. “W-Well, if you’ve been waiting so long, you should’ve caught it ages ago! He’s mine now!” The youth shouted, panic coating his voice as sweat continued to run down his face. He hoped that this would make Green see reason, but this only made her giggle.

“Oh? Well, if you say that, then… won’t you become my Pokémon instead?” The deranged trainer chimed as she pulled out another few poke balls and chucked them repeatedly at the boy, each bouncing off of his body rather harmlessly and making him more and more upset. “Come now, it’s fun listening to your elders. Just give up and join me.”

“Who’d join somebody like you? Crazy lady!” The boy shouted as he rubbed the sore spots where the girl had hit him with her tossed balls, before trying to make a run for it by sprinting past her. This only ended up hurting him in the end as she quickly grabbed ahold of his shoulder, her tongue slowly licking her lips.

“Well well, if you don’t want to be my Pokémon… I guess I’ll just have to catch you instead then.” Green chimed in her ever off-putting and cheerful tone, as she effortlessly lifted the boy off the ground and held him at eye level. “You could’ve stopped this, just so you know.” She continued as she waved him back and forth a little, giggling at his miserable situation.

“S-Shut up and let me down, you mean weirdo! You’re not allowed to catch humans, I don’t even think you can for that matter!” The boy protested to the best of his ability, only for the shaking to intensify a little, enough to shake his shoes straight off of his feet. “Stooooop!” He continued to cry out as he tried to shake back, only for Green to surprise him by putting his foot straight into her mouth.

“Mmm. Socks always taste the worst, but I gotta go through them before I can get to the good stuff.” The brown-haired weirdo said in a muffled voice with the foot still in her mouth, as she used her strong grip to force the other foot into her mouth as well, her eyes mostly focused on the parts of the boy that were about to go down her throat, rather than the panicking expression of her prey.

“What kind of catching is this!? You’re just eating me, that’s not supposed to be possible, this is all just some bad dream, and I should’ve never caught that stupid Pokémon…!” The boy’s emotions had gone haywire at this point, panicking as he felt his sock-covered feet slide down the throat of the predatory girl, sweat pouring out of every pore as he started to hyperventilate. He wanted to wake up so desperately that he even tried to slap himself a little, only to panic further when he realized none of this was a dream…

“Yeah, I agree, shouldn’t’ve caught my prize, dummy. Now you’re going to be the prize instead.” Green continued to agree with the boy’s statements as she swallowed more of him, bit by bit. She wasn’t quite used to the sensation of having a human slip down her throat, having grown used to eating disobedient Pokémon rather than the trainers she had been faced with before, but since she intended to make him a Pokémon, all of this was totally right in her messed up mind.

“M-Maybe she’ll stop if I let her have the stupid Mewtwo… yeah, yeah! That’s it!” The boy tried to bargain with the beast as he held up the Poke ball with the legendary Pokémon within it. “H-Hey, let me go, and you can have it, fair and square!” He exclaimed, only for the older girl to reach up and just take the ball from him, cutting his changes drastically.

“You’re not the one in control anymore, kiddo. Thanks for showing me which ball was the right one though, now I can admire ol’ Mewtwo when you’re all gone. Now slip on down, I got stuff to do after I’m done in this dusty old cave!” Green’s speech was practically slurred to the kid given that his shorts were just about to slip into her mouth, and yet she imagined that she was speaking perfect English. With a mind like that, no wonder they were having issues communicating.

“H-Hey, stop, don’t eat my shorts too!” The boy cried out, only for the girl to do exactly what he warned her not to, leaving the boy with an exposed little tiny wiener, exposed to the elements as well as the girl’s ravenous tongue. The moment the meaty limb started to glide across his little partner, was the moment he let out a surprising moan and started to shiver.

“Q-Quit it…! It feels weird…!” The little trainer boy’s panic was getting to the point where he was actively ignoring the fact that her teasing was making him hard, or the fact she seemed to stop momentarily to play around with his kiddy cock a little more. Her tender tongue continued to stroke along the surface of the boy’s junk, until his emotions reached a peak and he mentally short circuited for just a little moment.

With his mind at ease, so were his defenses, causing his tiny peen to squirt out a little bit of cum before it gently drizzled piss onto Green’s tongue. “Ugh, boys are so gross, peeing in my mouth while I’m trying to catch them…” She said aloud in her slurred tone, prompting her to pull him further into her mouth in response, and quickly bringing him back to his stable state of mind.

“C-Come on, just let me go…” The boy had gone through a few stages of grief at this point, leaving him attempting to bargain with the beast, but the moment he let his hands fall to the sides of his waist was the moment that they too were swallowed up by the endless maw. Knowing that his struggles were for naught, the boy finally gave up, and resigned himself to the fate of perishing to a predator that cared not for his pleas.

With her prey’s spirit fizzling out, it was easy for Green to just grab ahold of his head and shove real hard to push him all the way into her mouth and down her throat. Now that most of him was sliding down into her stomach, her throat looked awfully busy as it bulged outward with the outline of his body very visible against her skin. Once he finally landed inside of her cramped stomach, he’d be able to press his hands out and it’d be visible against the outside of her belly… But he was now doomed to a slow and painful death.

“Well well, you were quite the difficult little thing to catch, but I think this counts as a success. Now, to get you all digested, so I can think about much more important things than getting rid of you. Maybe I’ll go visit Blue and Red after this, kick their butts a little with this new wonderful Mewtwo I’ve scored, ehehehe…” Green talked aloud to herself, only to feel a kick to her stomach as the boy’s spirits started to flare up once again.

“Really? You’re still going? Geez, kid, you’re supposed to be obedient after being caught. Shame I don’t have any poffins or anything on me, to deal with your friendliness, but I suppose a few hours in there will tire you out. Maybe a nice little nap’ll do the trick…” The strange-minded trainer was perplexed at the boy’s tenacity even after resigning himself to a fate worse than a simple death, so she instead decided to ignore him and lay down on the cold and hard cave floor.

“Let’s see here… One Mareep… two Mareep… three…” Green started to count the sheep-like Pokémon hopping over a fence in an attempt to speed up the process of falling asleep, and succeeded miraculously as she started to drool a little while dozing off to the wonderful land of dreams. While she was busy with her dreamland trip however, the prey within her stomach continued to struggle for just a little while longer… Before her stomach acids kicked in. The kid let out one final scream, before his life was quenched forever, leaving him as a mere memory of what had just happened in the cave.

Green suddenly shot to life a few hours later as she was forced to let out an obnoxiously loud ‘UUUUUUUUUURP-‘ from the gas that had built up in her stomach following digesting that kid, causing her to cough a little as she got back up onto her feet. “Man, he just didn’t sit right at all… Oof…” She muttered to herself as she rubbed the bulge on her stomach, coughing a little as she felt a pressure in her rear.

“Nnnngh… Guess it’s time to get it all out, one way or another…” The strange-minded trainer said as she squatted right above the floor, while pushing down on her little bulge of fat to try and get all of the stuff in her stomach out. Her expression quickly shifted into one of pure bliss as her puckered donut of an anus gave way, resulting in a torrential slurry of shit slipping its way straight into her tight shorts, making them bulge outward and downward as they struggled to contain it all.

The mess that was the annoying kid continued to splurt out of her widened hole with enough force to potentially puncture the fabric her shorts were made out of, but instead it just did its best to keep itself held together. The stretchy fabric grew tense as Green continued to push and push, the bulges spreading wider and wider within those tiny shorts, until finally, she managed to push out the last little bit of digested matter, capping it all off with a brassy ‘RRRRT’ of gas that made her nearly fall on her cute little butt.

“Whoaaaa!” Green cried out, waving her arms around until she found her point of balance, and then carefully got up and onto her feet once more as she wiped her brow, happy to not fall straight into her built up pile of poop. “Gee, this was a doozy… Oh well, I got my Mewtwo, and I got a nice meal… I kind of want to try another kid though… or maybe that prude Sabrina, see what she thinks when she tries to read my mind again, ehehe…” The mysterious and ultimately depraved trainer chuckled to herself as she began to waddle out of the cave, her mood improved dramatically since she entered it. Only one last thought came to mind, one all too casual for how things had gone down.

“Oh. And I’ll need to get a change of pants. Can’t waddle around like a baby all day.”


End file.
